Summer Fun
by yami-gamer
Summary: Schools out and the gang expect to have a fun summer but are they ready to take the "fun"out of the summer.


This is another fan fiction to replace the other horrible one that my li'l bro wrote and no I don't I have no Issues! This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it  
  
SUMMER FUN Its been a year since battle city Yugi has become stronger against bullies, Joey still tries to conquer Mai, Tea is more confident in her dream, Duke tries to invent a new game, while Seto tries his best to learn that too much power is not the answer. This is where the "FUN" begins. "Bell rings" Joey: finally classes are over! Yugi: finally summer! Tea: Hey how if we go to the arcade to celebrate summer. Tristan: Tea you don't have to make a big deal out of it! Tea: So I'm happy if I want to make it a big deal then I'll make it a big deal. As the group walked out of the class they noticed an old friend. A silver long hair boy walked through the hall.  
  
Joey: Hey Ryo, wait up Ryo is a British exchange student; Yugi had problems with the handsome boy in the past. Back then Ryo Bakura used to own an ancient ring that was possessed by an evil spirit, but later on the evil started to get along with Ryo and in some strange situation the spirit formed a body of his own. Now Bakura, the evil one, lives with Ryo trying not to be evil. Yugi: Hi Ryo how have you been? Ryo: I've been fine and I. Bakura: Ryo Where have you been?! A person with a similar appearance appeared. The only different things that differ the both was that Bakura had more pointy hair and more mascular. Ryo: oh hi Bakura Everyone (except Ryo and Bakura): hi .huh, BAKURA! Ryo: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that Bakura now lives with me, oops. Everybody wasn't sure of having Bakura around but they trusted Ryo so they decided to give Ryo's yami a chance. Yami: Yugi wait for me! Yami is a spirit that lives in a puzzle that Yugi owns and wears around his neck. Yami used to be a pharos in ancient Egypt, now his descendent has free him form the puzzle. Yami is also known as the game king. He also was able to get a body of his own. The only difference that Yami has from Yugi is that he has a more serious look and his a little bit taller. Yugi: Hey Yami hurry up we are going to the arcade. Yami: Ok I'm going Joey: ok everybody, are y'all ready to enjoy,AAAh ! Yugi:Joey what happen Joey: I slip Tea: C'mon Joey don't get so excited. Joey: oh yeah look who's talking miss celebration. Tea: What! (holding Joey's ear) Joey:Nothing Tea: yeah that what I tought Tristan: hey why don't we look for duke Joey : naw probably he's to busy making another complicated game In no time the whole group arrived at the arcade. Yugi: wich game should we play? Yami: I'm not sure? Tea: how about dance remix game. Everybody: No! Tea looks at all them in a creepy, threatening way Everybody: Ok if that you want  
  
Yami-gamer: c'mon you don't have to be a brain surgeon to know who's going to win. -_-!  
  
Tea: I won yahoo Everybody: "moans" In a short time the gang were kicked out of the place because Bakura destroyed the "Whack a mole game" he thought the moles where taunting him. After a while from the accident the teens started to get hungry so they went to a near restaurant. With luck nothing went wrong, well that's what they taught. Tristan: Alright since it was Joey's idea to come here he has to pay lunch, besides you're the one who has left over of the prize money that Yugi gave you. Joey: alright "shock" Joey noticed that his pocket had a hole  
  
Yami-game:most common tragedy.  
  
Joey: uh-oh Tristan: Joey, what do you mean by Uh-oh, huh! Waiter: are you all ready to pay Since Tea was the honest kind everybody knew she was going to blab. Waiter: Then you all must wash dishes until the bill is payed. Everybody:..... "sigh" Joey: you should've kept you mouth. Joey suddenly stop complaining when he noticed that all the sharp and pointy thing where on Tea's side.  
  
Tea: you were saying. (while holding a dirty knife and with a evil grin in her face) Joey: nothing ^_^! Bakura: I should've send that stupid waiter to the shadow realm! 


End file.
